


the line between wrath and mercy

by merryghoul



Series: Tarot card drabble cycle table for femslashficlets: general claim [12]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Light Bondage, Minor Violence, Misogyny, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: Bayley gets revenge on Elias with her best friend.
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose
Series: Tarot card drabble cycle table for femslashficlets: general claim [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969414
Kudos: 3
Collections: femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge





	the line between wrath and mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Hayley Williams’ “Simmer.” 
> 
> Fic set some time after Elias called Bayley a “man” in song, but before he was written off in a kayfabe car accident.
> 
> Prompt: Justice

Elias didn’t hear his assailant run up behind him. But he felt a punch behind his head. A flurry of punches, knees, and kicks followed until he was forced to fall to his knees and then to his right side. Elias realized he not only had one assailant, but two.

He felt his scarf being untied from his head. Then he felt his legs being held together. He couldn’t move his feet; someone had tied his feet together. Two sets of hands put his arms behind his back. One set held his hands down. The other tied up his wrists. After his wrists and ankles were tied together, Elias felt another unfamiliar scarf forced into his mouth and tied behind his head.

Elias’ assailants revealed their faces. He was expecting King Corbin or Sami and his “collective.” To his surprise, it was Bayley and Sasha. 

Bayley stooped down close to Elias’ face. “You think I look like a man, huh?” she yelled. “Well, this ‘man’ has two things you’ll never have...” She shook the SmackDown Women’s Title buckled around her waist with her right hand. Elias noticed Sasha glancing at the Championship. He also noticed Bayley looking at Sasha glancing at the title, as if she wanted to beat her up next. Bayley looked away before Sasha could notice. “A real strap and a best friend.”

Sasha let out her familiar laugh—“hahahahahahaHA!”—as she moved to Bayley’s left side and grazed her fingers behind Bayley’s back.

“Dude.” Bayley lowered her voice for Sasha. “It’s not time to celebrate.”

Sasha abruptly stopped and nodded. “You’re right. Let’s get ready.”

Bayley and Sasha walked away from Elias, leaving him near a trunk. Elias heard Sasha imitate Elias’s guitar playing. “Elias thought he was a bruiser,” Bayley sung out of tune. “It turns out he was just a...”

“Loser!” they both shouted at the same time.


End file.
